Charogne
by waveshapes
Summary: Ils n'y a qu'eux trois - un étranger, un bâtard, un fantôme. Trois Gardes pour Denerim assiégée, trois essais pour la sauvegarde d'un royaume entier. Deux de trop, pourtant, du goût de Riordan, dans cette boucherie qui doit devenir son Grand Final…


_1._

Riordan ferma les yeux, et les murmures l'accompagnèrent. Les lumières naturelles dansèrent derrière ses paupières, s'estompèrent doucement, au rythme des tourbillons lointains de sons. La plupart bruissaient, inintelligibles, trop faibles, trop étrangers pour qu'une oreille humaine comprenne, mais parfois une intonation, une apostrophe éclatait, l'éveillait. Peu à peu, le sommeil l'avait quitté, par de simples poignées de minutes d'abord, par une aube brutale, des pupilles déconcentrées, puis par heures, retranchées, par heures qu'il peinait maintenant à aligner, tandis que le soir, allongé sur un support confortable, immobile, il attendait, et attendait, et attendait. Au début, il avait attribué ça aux routes, aux nuits passées à guetter, à marcher, à avancer à l'aveugle dans les contrées hostiles de Ferelden, voire à sa responsabilité, pourquoi pas, de messager orlésien… même son séjour aux cachots de Howe lui avait servi d'excuse, un temps au moins. Les tiraillements au fond de ses membres, les déchirures invisibles des chairs lui présentaient alors assez d'obstacles pour ne pas sombrer. (Inconscient du geste, il tâta son épaule, toujours en place, toujours droite, _presque_.) Cependant, avec son retour à la surface, à la réalité, il ne pouvait plus nier. Au beau milieu de ce brouillard continu de fatigue, il nageait et lorsqu'il croyait se rapprocher de la rive du repos, quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ lui frôlait la jambe, l'agrippait pour l'y enfoncer davantage.

Calmement, discrètement, on l'Appelait.

Et Riordan, qui durant des années au service des Gardes des ombres s'était construit son grand scénario, s'était bâti sa jolie fin, propre, nette, héroïque, ne savait plus quoi répondre à cette certitude, à part un sourire triste. Jeune, il se serait battu, il se serait _débattu_, aurait saisi le premier prétexte, la première engeance venue pour décharger sa colère et déclamer à tous qu'il ne succomberait pas, non, pas lui, pas comme ça. Depuis, les adjectifs avaient changé, s'étaient greffé à d'autres, à ses compagnons tombés, aux nouvelles recrues, encore livides de l'Union et pourtant impatientes… depuis, il avait été introduit aux geôles, et épaule comme jambe en gardaient un cuisant souvenir, évitaient de lui obéir.

Riordan rouvrit les yeux, précautionneux les étagères remplies de la bibliothèque lui apparurent, une à une, reliure après reliure. La pénombre prolongée de sa cellule, juste rompue par une torche, un fer chauffé à blanc, avait déstabilisé sa vision. Le soleil de midi lui harponnait les prunelles, si bien qu'il devait se détourner, rejoindre l'obscurité d'un instant, suivi par les chuintements lents de l'Enclin. Des babillages, au plus. Bizarres, mélodieux… un refrain continuel qui le berçait. Cette pensée, en toute autre circonstance, l'aurait horrifié - il crachait dessus, il y avait quelques mois, la foulait du pied, la refoulait dans un coin inaccessible de son crâne. Toutefois, plus ardent encore que la terreur primaire qu'inspirait la souillure en lui, l'incertain de sa mort le préoccupait. Non pas son terme, inévitable, proche, mais ses conditions. Au sein des appartements que lui concédait Eamon, il ne dormait pas, il se questionnait et l'interrogation, identique, l'assaillait quoiqu'il tente, résistait aux ouvrages historiques les plus poisseux de révérence, triomphait des breuvages aux vertus en principe immédiates et radicales. Elle tenait en un mot, un terrible mot, qui se répéta :

_Comment ?_

Le reste, aucune importance. Dire que les gardes s'accoutumaient à leur corps qui dépérissait était un mensonge plus ou moins ancré selon les royaumes, et Ferelden, fier, invaincu, n'hésitait pas à se les coller aux lèvres, au point que les muets, les dépourvus de langues, ne pouvaient que la baver, cette fable dégoûtante. Riordan aurait préféré reculer l'échéance, lui aussi. Il aurait voulu vivre, pour sûr. Sa liste de désirs était interminable. Filer sur les chemins en sens inverse, rencontrer, une soirée, un matin, une femme qui ne l'aimerait que pour cette soirée, ce matin, et retrouver ses frères, en Orlais, affûter ses lames sur des ogres solitaires, regarder de haut les nobles et leurs mascarades de sang… néanmoins, ni civil, ni enfant, Riordan ne perdait pas ses forces glanées ça et là sur des siestes agitées. L'évidence s'imposait. Avec son ombre…

_Comment ?_

Le garde extirpa un livre épais, plutôt récent, qui s'attardait sur des siècles de nominations et ré-affiliation des postes de la Chantrie. Une purge. Le bouquin voisin traitait de batailles illustres, de Calenhad à l'époque moderne… mais Riordan se détourna, s'installa dans un fauteuil, longeant d'un doigt son sternum maltraité. Les tactiques militaires risqueraient de l'intéresser. Il feuilleta plusieurs pages, commença à un quart, découvrit des subtilités dans les statuts des novices qu'il oublia aussitôt, lut, avide…

_Avec l'arrière-goût d'un rire au fond de la gorge, dressé au-dessus du dragon, ou une main plongée dans sa gueule, à y fourrager de son épée ?_

Riordan lisait.

_Il fuserait peut-être, victorieux dès le premier coup. Et celui de l'Archidémon, tranché, tandis que sa tête roule, roule à ses pieds, quand il s'écroule…_

L'irritation lui inspira un rictus. Riordan se mit en quête d'autre chose, pas de gloire, _non !_ d'un sujet digne d'attention. Au fond de la pièce, Eamon, en discussion sérieuse avec l'une des deux gardes restants. Ils planifiaient le renversement de Loghain, peaufinaient le temps manquait, le Conclave se dessinait à l'horizon, destiné aux lendemains, le prochain, celui d'après. Bientôt, juste. À quiconque incomberait le trône, les combats se profileraient ensuite, troupes humaines, troupes dotées d'âme contre le chaos, et viendrait le choix du…

_Comment ?_

À défaut, Riordan observa sa sœur d'armes. Elancée et maigre, habillée de cuir léger, appuyée par des dagues seulement, et dépareillées, et ternes, comme si les fluides, à force de les teinter de carmin, les avaient à jamais brunies. Elle traînait des cernes qui rivalisaient avec les siennes, agrandies par la clarté indéfinissable de ses iris, peints d'un vert tantôt nauséeux, tantôt glauque. Elle traînait parmi les ruelles, les auberges, et parfois, rapportait de ses excursions douteuses le soutien fulgurant d'un grand nom de Ferelden. Elle était plus jeune encore que le bâtard royal qu'ils faisaient patiemment avancer sur l'échiquier de la couronne, et des leurs depuis si peu qu'il s'étonnait de la voir articuler leurs divers alliés. Elle… _elle_ s'y attelait tellement bien que son nom lui échappait à nouveau. Les salutations, brèves _garde des ombres_. Les attributs personnels, superflus. Il avait tout de même appris, sans réelle surprise, qu'Howe ne s'était pas découvert une passion tardive pour les supplices - et qu'en elle, il avait spolié la personne de trop. Une fois le trait tiré sur cet arl encombrant d'Amaranthine, elle arborait toujours ses cernes mais le sourire qui lui faisait écho, en tordant les commissures de sa bouche, en dévoilant un début de dents, l'avait illuminé longtemps. Puis, redevenue garde, redevenue anonyme, elle œuvrait à la perte du régent.

La démonstration de cette énergie déployée et gaspillée à placer un pantin à la tête du royaume l'ennuyait assez, l'exténuait à leur place, quand cela ne le remplissait pas d'incompréhension. En l'état, le pays se montrait impuissant à lutter contre l'Enclin, comme si les contrées ravagées de l'ouest, les villages rasés, à l'instar de Lothering, les flots de réfugiés dont les rescapés, essoufflés, accablés, tombaient à leurs portes, comme si la somme de _tout_ ne prouvait pas suffisamment que la division les précipitaient vers leur perte commune. Une nation arrogante, incapable d'accepter l'aide extérieure, soit - mais, surtout, une nation d'_aveugles_, dont les yeux ne seraient plus les seuls organes manquants. Ils riront moins de leurs ruses, lorsque les engeances les ouvriront de la gorge au nombril et désenfileront les spirales de leurs entrailles. Un _garde_ dans la dynastie de Calenhad ! Grotesque. Alistair entendrait les chuchotis des anciens dieux avant même qu'un héritier soit conçu, si la souillure l'épargne toutefois, et la splendide lignée s'éteindrait de plus belle… si l'Archidémon ne les broyait pas chacun entre sa mâchoire.

_Des conspirateurs d'un jour pour un roi d'une nuit_, songea Riordan, qui les contemplait toujours. La jeune femme réordonnait vaguement les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage, écoutait les propositions d'Eamon… en dépit des titres arrachés, elle ne se noyait pas parmi l'ordre. La Garde, qu'ils contaient, traquée par certains, courtisée par les autres. Qui avait ratissé Ferelden, qui avait dissipé les querelles fratricides des nains, fermé le clapet hautain des Dalatiens, introduit le Cercle des Mages à la bataille et gagné la confiance d'une partie non-négligeable des sang-bleus ; _la Garde_, bon sang. Demain, l'héroïne de tout un peuple. Son aura gravée sur les couvertures de ces foutus bouquins, et son nom accolé à l'Enclin.

_Elissa Cousland_, se souvint-il, amer, _Elissa, Elissa, successeur de Garahel_.

Tandis que lui, passant des ténèbres humides des cachots de Denerim à l'obscurité de la mort, il ne vaudrait même pas une note en bas de page.

Son épaule l'élança alors qu'il assistait, atterré, au dessin enfin réel du Conclave Eamon le premier quitta la pièce, puis le prétendant au trône, et celle qui lui dérobait sa fin vint l'informer. Sans entendre les mots qu'Elissa prononçait, Riordan hocha la tête, acquiesça, acquiesça, sec… plutôt, il écouta les chants doucereux qui se déversaient en lui, en saisit quasiment le sens, les rimes… si elle cessait de parler, si seulement…

Une fausse note. Riordan tressaillit, se sentant espionné, se sentant… _compris_. Dans la salle abandonnée, silence et solitude, mais de l'incessante et sinistre messe jouée en l'honneur de l'Archidémon, Riordan en avait distingué des brides. Beaucoup de détails restaient à conclure, du _comment_ au _qui_, cependant, d'une chose ils convenaient : _le lieu_. Golefalois, en cendres, déjà - facile, loin de la capitale, loin du symbole propice aux mythes. _Regrettable_, pensa Riordan, qui rejoignit à pas lents le palais.

Regrettable que _la Garde_ n'en sache rien non plus.

_2._

Il avait menti.

De peu en réalité, de presque rien, mais le simple fait le perturbait, l'empêchait pour la dernière fois de connaître le repos. La dernière fois que son corps reposait, sensible, attentif, plein de nerfs en vrac de coutures encore douloureuses_. La dernière, Riordan !_ Soudain, pétrifié sur son lit, il saisissait tous les desseins silencieux de sa chair, tous les circuits, fins, précieux, qui irriguaient ses membres, traçaient des rivières et des fleuves cramoisis sous le couvert chaud de la peau, chacun notifié à un but précis, à un lieu, chacun ordonné de battre, dans une cacophonie plus belle, plus _naturelle_ que ces rumeurs malsaines qui pénétraient sa tête.

Soudain, il était en vie.

Et les battements de son cœur, de son sang, _rataient_.

Plutôt que d'adopter la cadence, de se conformer aux mécaniques innées de son organisme, ils jouaient les notes d'un orchestre différent, s'enrôlaient dans une symphonie noire, barbare. Corrompus, eux aussi par le sang l'Enclin s'était introduit en lui, après que ses lèvres aient goûté le rebord glacé d'un calice d'argent, par le sang il le ferait louvoyer, loin, _loin_…

Riordan rassembla ses esprits, reprit son souffle.

Il avait menti, et pas par bonté. Non, histoire qu'une flopée de paroles faussement navrées camoufle la vérité. Il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont un Archidémon s'assassinait : trop de préparation, trop de plans pour l'avenir, et cette couronne, ceinte par Alistair, et ces terres, restituées à Elissa, et les promesses, tant de promesses, pour un royaume en flammes… il le soupçonnait, même s'il avait préféré cultiver l'ignorance, feinter. Hélas, Duncan avant tous l'avait devancé, n'attendant ni prologue ni péripéties. Gardes expérimentés, gardes vieillis, ils s'étaient réservés le Grand Final. La charogne du dragon, pour eux, juste pour eux… les dents, effilées, brisées, en poussières contre leurs armures défoncées… et les lambeaux d'écailles qu'ils piétinaient, droits encore, mais ailleurs…

Il avait menti et s'était trompé, enchanté par des marmonnements rauques. Le voilà, Riordan, le premier adversaire, le possible sacrifice : un interprète de pacotille, un lâche ! La voilà, la garde des ombres, peuplés de gamins et d'inconscients… de cadavres en marche et de souverains en sursis… pas étonnant qu'Elissa lui subtilise son rôle, quand, un jour prochain, les engeances la gaveront de chair humaine, l'ensemenceront de leur souillure… jamais de _femmes_… sinon leurs frères devaient se charger de leur ouvrir le ventre, à ces…

Riordan grimaça, pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent et gouttent, lui brûlent le menton, l'éveillent davantage que la stridence d'une mélopée macabre.

Soudain dans la nuit, il vivait, oui, vivait pour voir une œuvre grandiose se réaliser. Demain, il disparaitrait en l'accomplissant, ou s'évanouirait en essayant.

Alors, qu'il mente…

_3._

Riordan guettait le ciel, tournant, retournant le pommeau de son épée entre ses doigts gantés. Le maître des supplices de Howe s'était trouvé inspiré en titillant les tendons de son épaule gauche il maniait les lames de l'autre main, s'aidait parfois de la deuxième, et pour ce matin, s'en sortirait sans. Il le devait. Cette aube était la sienne, celle que lui jalouserait les gardes nés entre les Enclins, que lui envierait Elissa, kidnappée par les Tréfonds. Cette aube, c'était sa gloire, offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Pivotant sur lui-même, il scruta l'horizon, attentif aux ombres jetées sur les miasmes nuageux. La capitale entière semblait enveloppée, comme si l'engeance, en touchant son sol, était parvenue à contaminer son air, au point de teinter ses cieux d'un pigment brunâtre, écœurant. Par habitude, il parlait d'aube, mais depuis l'assaut initial, depuis que le voile nocturne s'était retiré, découvrant ce dôme poisseux et proche, si proche, différentes journées auraient pu s'écouler. Englouti peut-être, le soleil manquait. Une semi-clarté baignait les quartiers, humide par la présence du fleuve, par les dépouilles qu'il charriait à la mer, et juste suffisante pour dissimuler aux soldats les faces hideuses qui les menaçaient. Riordan les avait jeté de sa tour avant d'avoir l'occasion de les contempler… il longeait les créneaux, maintenant, le regard perdu au loin, et faisait ce que son existence l'avait préparé à faire : patienter.

_Attends, enfant, que la pratique reste, que tes phalanges ne s'engourdissent plus ni ne renoncent sous le poids de ton épée, que le bois se change en acier._

_Attends, soldat, parmi la boue, les barricades, que l'ordre tombe, que la rage du combat t'imprègne._

_Attends, garde, que les cauchemars cessent, que tes paupières se ferment enfin, sur l'image de tes frères devenus bêtes, de tes frères devenus braises._

_Attends, homme, que la rouille prenne, et que les démons susurrent ta perte._

_Attends que la mort vienne._

Docile, Riordan attendait.

La réponse frappa plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

Entre les fumées et les brouillards qui étouffaient la ville tel un linceul, zébrés d'étincelles, parfois, zébrés de magie terne et faible, une silhouette errait. Bientôt précise, elle s'extirpa des vapeurs, du vacarme, et déploya ses immenses ailes, squelettiques, décharnées, afin de planer. Lui dévisageait le ciel, elle observait la terre, voletait… sans souffle ni plan, Riordan se lança au beau milieu du vide, avec à peine quelques mots pour l'encourager.

_Le Héros de Ferelden._

Un coup - sa lame dérape, mais ne s'échappe pas. Des deux paumes... L'épée racle contre la colonne, s'enfonce, toujours plus profonde… toujours plus près de ce cœur qu'il ne possède pas… les cris, les cris percutent son crâne, s'y plantent, dévient mélodie et lame. Dragon et Riordan claquent leur mâchoire, tandis qu'une vertèbre, là, rompt, et que son sternum craque.

Encore.

_(« encore et encore et encore, garde, si je tire encore, si je perce encore, tu grimaceras, tu grogneras, comme un chien, comme une engeance ! »)_

Déchirées, les écailles, et le sang, de l'huile grise, de l'huile noire se répand, abreuve la lame, qui s'enfonce toujours, et gicle, gicle jusqu'à Riordan, qui connaît déjà le goût, qui le savoure déjà au fond de sa gorge, et _glisse_. L'Archidémon braille, et lui hurle, ou l'inverse. L'Archidémon se cabre, griffe l'air de ses ailes visqueuses, bat des serres, quand lui glisse et se crispe de concert. Ils n'ont qu'une voix, qu'une tête, qu'un corps, que le tranchant glacé d'une arme lacère. Echos, beuglements, douleurs - quelque part, en bas, en haut, leurs troupes se fracassent les unes contres les autres, se dévorent dans une même vague, s'enlisent sous la poussière, les débris de poutres et les plastrons emportés, les flèches et les flammes. Ils n'ont qu'un nom, et s'appellent, jusqu'à ce que le destin s'en mêle.

Riordan glisse.

Le dragon tombe.

_J'ai assez attendu_, songeait le garde alors que le contact volait en éclat, alors que le vainqueur tombait avec lui, _viens, maintenant_.

Puis, poussant un mugissement terrible, l'Archidémon redressa sa trajectoire, valsa de plus belle.

Horrifié, Riordan se rendit compte qu'il dégringolait droit vers la ville.

Vivant.

Et, un instant seulement avant que sa carcasse ne s'encastre sur les pavés du marché, les os en miettes, les veines explosées, les orbites démolies, un cataplasme de cellules charnelles en lieu et place de la figure, Riordan se foutait de savoir _comment_, car il comprit.

Il n'y aurait pas de célébrations pour la fin du Cinquième Enclin, pas de livres scrupuleusement étudiés, pas de kyrielles d'honneurs posthumes, pas de successeurs à Garahel.

Il n'y aurait pas de héros, ni de Ferelden à sauver.

Elissa, Alistair, _lui_.

_(Et Duncan avant eux, et Orlais par la suite.)_

Ils allaient tous crever.


End file.
